Princess of Asgard
by daisiemae23
Summary: Astrid has become betrothed to Prince Thor. But things begin going wrong and Thor cant help but wonder if Astrid is to blame. Will he followed his loved one and believe her? Or will he follow the other path and lose more? **REVIEW! (: Hope you guys enjoy! (: **Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the outlands pushing her way through the trees, constantly checking behind her. He must be on her trail, she could feel it, she just couldn't see him. She came to a clearing where she had to stop and briefly catch her breathe. She leaned against a tree fighting her hardest not to slump against it and rest. How long had she been running? At least a few hours she gathered by the pounding of her heart seeing as it nearly felt it could beat itself completely out of her chest. Throwing her head back against the cool bark, she listened to all the sounds around her.

"Oh Astrid," she heard him calling teasingly, looming behind her. _He had to be getting close. I must continue forth and get home. _She thought as she sheathed her sword as quietly as possible. She began running again wondering how she was supposed to cover her trail without being caught. Leaves covered her path making it nearly impossible to be quiet and keep her speed.

Astrid gasped seeing him there leaning against a tree, but that didn't keep her from running. _He is just projecting his image. Keep going. _Another him sitting on a rock further down. Tears streamed down her face from the throbbing her body was feeling. Almost as if she could die if she didn't stop but what choice did she have with him closing in? She had to make to the palace and let her betrothed know who has been commiting all the terror within Asgard. If she didn't make it, her love could fall like putty into his evil grasp.

"Hello Astrid." He was in front of her she yelped and jumped back throwing her sheild at him. He dodged it with a bright blue light from his septer laughing. "Do you really think you could beat me? Do you really even think my brother will listen to you over me? Ha!" Astrid drew her sword ready and willing to fight him to the death. _Im sorry my love, but if it comes down to this, it's me or him. I will not go down without a fight because he is of your family. My life is important too. _

She moved around dodging blows letting her sword take the impact. He laughed a laugh from somewhere deep within him as she was completely surrounded by an army of him. She turned to find him standing right behind her.

"I erase everything you were." He said touching his septer to her chest. That bright blue light was the last thing she seen before she was sent screaming into total blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stared in awe as his brother Prince Loki carried in his beloved. She was draped over his arms completely lifeless. He ran up to him and took Astrid from him. She looked so small and frail in Thor's massive arms compared to Loki's.

"Brother! What has happened?!" His voice booming throughout the palace. The townspeople would never admit to it, but they knew when their prince was upset. He carefully stroked her face removing the long brown hair that was trapped on the sides of her mouth. He pulled her up and brought his face down to her chest. "She is alive!" He proclaimed. Loki knelt before him.

"Brother she was the who has been tampering with the dark matter attempting to flee Asgard before the date of your wedding. She told me herself how she would never marry a man so demanding and controlling! She attempted to do something with a septor, this septor actually," Loki held it up. "She must have messed something up because instead of going to Earth she lost control of the power and fainted. I carried her here for you from the outlands." Loki bowed his head gracefully towards his brother. Thor began to walk away carrying the unconscious Astrid in his arms. He stopped and then turned to face his brother and his father, the king.

"Astrid has never done anything father to orient this type of behavior. She has been a loyal woman to Asgard from the moment she arrived as least unto my eyes. I shall take her to her chambers where she shall rest and regain her strength. I shall have the best doctors look her over and keep her confided there until she wakes and I may speak with her. She has done nothing wrong to this Kingdom and I will not believe this was her doing until I hear the words come from her." Thor bowed in his father's presence. "If that holds well with you Almighty, that is what I wish to happen." His father nodded in approval and Thor turned again to carry her to her chambers.

He laid her gently down in her bed her head rolled back to bear her neck. He noticed how cold and pale she had looked compared to when she had left the palace walls yesterday. He had given her permission for the first time since she arrived weeks ago to wonder around the towns and get to know her future kingdom. He was so happy when it was revealed that he would marry her.

"Thor, I am getting older," King Odin began. "And it is my wish, that you become the heir to my throne and everything I stand over." The whole town cheered joyously. "As for the matter of becoming King, one cannot do so without a Queen. A Queen more beautiful than any other woman, a Queen who is smart and wise, and a Queen powerful enough to defend our kingdom. She is yours son. A betrothal has already been agreed to, if you choose to agree she henceforth shall be know as yours the Princess of Asgard as well as it's future Queen." He gestured towards the back of the room. A woman in white began walking towards them. She had her face covered in cloth, but from the distance Thor could tell she was something more than just some average woman. She was taller than most, she had filled out well with her body and had curves he would love to get his hands on. She seemed to float across the room until she stood before him. She bowed.

"Prince Thor." Odin said as the women remained her stance and three servants came to stand beside her. "Meet Princess Astrid." Two of the three servants removed the cloth from her face. She had long flowing dark brown hair that went all the way down to her butt and even a little further. Her bright grey eyes looked up into his gentle blues. She was beautiful. She was not so fair skinned as she was tanned meaning she knew how to fight because training was always done outside of the kingdom. It took all his self control to not show all his feelings in front of the entire court. She smiled generously at him and took one step forward before she grabbed his left hand and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"Prince Thor, I come from the furthest empire in Asgard, I have come in hopes you agree to this betrothal. I have longed for the day when I am to be wed. I never in my wildest dreams would of imagined that I would be the one your great and vast kingdom summoned for. I am honored to be in your presence." Her voice was gentle but at the same time serious. She tilted her head and gave him a brief smile. "I am Princess Astrid and I approve this betrothal. I am willing and willingly ready to become your wife and queen Prince."

Thor stared at her in awe. He had never seen a woman of such presence stand before him. Thor wanted to be King more than anything and he would agree to this but not just because he wanted to be King, but because he wanted to have this woman as his own. Thor took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on it then leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"You are the most wondrous woman I have seen in all my time. I will become King when my father deems me ready, and until then I suggest you stay at the palace here and learn your subjects and your cause. I am Prince Thor and I approve this betrothal. Henceforth, she shall be known as Princess of Asgard until such time she becomes Queen of Asgard." He glanced up at his father and smiled. "I thank you father. For the fairest of all maidens, for the chance to marry and have my own family. I only hope I do as much justice as you. May the wedding begin as soon as possible!" Thor's voice thundered throughout the lands. Loki sat in the distance of the crowd sneering his new enemy. How could his father deem Thor worthy of the throne before him? Was it because he was truly not of this family? He was always told being raised as such was enough to make him an heir so why was Thor getting betrothed while he sat in the back watching? This was not the way things were supposed to be.

"I am all for you Prince. I have remained pure for you until the day we wed." Astrid was a fine woman and Thor could not be happier that she was to be his.

He sat beside her in her bed stroking her arm something deep within him hoping that would be enough to wake her. Could she have set this elaborate skit up all herself? Not likely. She had to be receiving help from someone, somewhere. Odin, his father, had specifically picked this woman out because she is the smartest, strongest, and purest as well as most captivating woman in the lands. He would have been able to sense some sort of discord in her or her families intentions. He didn't quite understand what had happened and who he was to believe. The woman he'd known for a few weeks who he had fallen madly for, or his brother. Loki loved to be involved in the gaming business, could this be another stunt of his? Or could this seemingly perfect woman be trying to deceive him and his entire kingdom? Was there a reason she agreed to the marriage so easily and willing? She had once claimed it was because she had always truly admired and cared for Thor even from a distance. "Once I laid eyes on you as we were children I prayed to the Gods that one day, I would be your wife. I knew little about you," She had said, "but I did know how strong and talented you were. I think that something that only improves with age and responsibility. I have longed to be yours for so long now Prince Thor."

She stirred in her sleep and Thor thought she was about to wake up. He was saddened when her eyes showed no signs of opening. He summoned the nurses to her Chambers. They rushed in and began working on seeing what was ailing their beloved princess. Thor took shackles from the dungeon areas and placed one on her arm and the other piece on a hitch under the bed. He pulled the head nurse aside.

"I do not know what is going on. I am told she is causing trouble for me in my city. I think that false, but I cannot be sure until she has waked and I have a chance to speak with her. She is to stay shackled until she wakes and I would prefer if someone was in here with her constantly. I will come to check on her several times to ensure her health is improving. If she is to wake, I wish to be summoned immediately. Have I made my orders clear?" Thor stated.

The nurse smiled at him and bowed.

"Prince Thor I will do everything in my power to save your betrothed. She will stay shackled until she wakes, and I will send for you the moment she does. I am capable of this and understanding to it."

Thor took one last look at her beautiful sleeping face before he turned to leave the room and let the nurses do their job. He decided before he had even left he would return as soon as he could to check on his loved one.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor sighed as he slowly shrugged off his armor. Letting it fall to the floor he continued across his room to his bed where he sat down. His whole routine felt off since normally Astrid would have been waiting for him to come back to help him remove his armor. He let his massive self fall flat backwards. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He could smell her sweet scent within the bedding and let that wonderful feeling wrap him into sleep.

Loki knocked as Astrid's chambers door. The nurse opened it to allow him inside.

"I figured I should relieve you briefly enough to get a little food or perhaps take a nap. I shall stay with my sister in law until your return." Loki gestured his hands for the nurse to walk out of the room. She thanked him and bowed graciously as she made her way to the Eating Hall. He quietly closed the door.

Astrid laid there handcuffed still sleeping soundly. Loki slowly began walking towards her noticing every curve of her body.

"You don't understand what its like Astrid. I wanted to be King, not Thor. I wanted you as my betrothed. You truly are the most fair maiden in all of Asgard besides Frigga of course." He was beside her bed now gently stroking her long hair. "Such beauty. Tan skin, long perfect brown hair, almost ice blue eyes. When you awaken, you shall my mine, not of my brothers. Just you wait. I shall make you love me yet, and then I shall be Ruler of the Nine Realms." He smiled at her as the nurse came back into the room with a plate of food.

"Is she well my Prince?"

"Everything is fine Nurse. You are doing a great job with her. I just thought I heard her talking in her sleep and thought it could be relevant to brother's issue. But it was nothing important. I will inform Thor she is well." Loki said as he started for the door.

Thor awoke still feeling tired. He covered his eyes from the sun pouring in from the window and wished he could see her lying next to him in the morning sunlight. He had not realized until now how precious she was to him even though they only met a few weeks ago. She quickly worked her way into his heart.

"This shall be our chambers when we are wed Lady Astrid." Thor pushed the wide double doors and they flew open. Astrid walked inside to see the balcony and stood in one spot and circled to notice everything in the room. "Would you like to stay for a little and become acclimated to it?" Astrid smiled as Thor began taking off his armor.

"Let me help you my Prince." She said as she walked up to him.

"Tell me about yourself." Thor demanded.

"Depends really on what you would like to hear." He could feel her shrug her shoulders. "I have been trained in combat since I was five, I enjoy drinking and dancing same as any and-"

"I do not mean what Queen capabilities you have. I mean you, just as a woman." Thor turned to face her when the last piece of his armor fell to the floor. She couldn't help but to blush when he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. She stared into his big blue eyes and began twirling his blond hair with her finger.

"I do not know that. I have never really had the chance to live a normal womanhood. I kept myself pure, for the chance of you, so I have never been intimate. I have merely drank and danced for wars won in your victory Prince."

"Then you shall make a joyous company to me. I do not like my things being touched. You are in no means 'a thing' to me, but you are mine." He pulled her into his arms and breathed in her sweet vanilla scent. She let her face fall against his bare chest. And wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shall we consummate our love tonight? Or are you tired from your travels?" Thor grinned as lust filled his eyes.

"Prince it is your choosing. I am tired, but I would love to be in your company tonight." She looked up shyly at her soon to be husband. He swooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down. He watched her cheeks turn red as he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into his chest and held her tight.

"I will not take your purity tonight my Queen. Tonight we just enjoy the others company."

Thor was pulled from his memories as his chamber doors flew open as Loki walked in.

"Morning brother. Astrid is awake." Loki said as Thor began putting on his armor. He nodded his head at his brother.

"Is she well?" Thor asked.

"She is well and healthy, but she has lost her memories. She knows not who anyone is and is very frightened and confused. The nurse requests your presence as to what to do." Loki said as Thor had finished putting on his armor. He left the room leaving Loki standing there grinning as he made his way to her.

Astrid was sitting up in her bed eating from a plate the nurse had brought her when he entered the room. She smiled nicely at the nurse not even realizing his presence.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You needn't be that gratuitous. You needn't be calling me ma'am either it should be the other way around. Do you remember anything Lady Astrid?" She looked sadly down at herself and thought back to her last memory.

"Astrid? Is that my name?"

"Lady Astrid as most are to call you. Do not try to recall too much Lady, it will make you ill. Just relax and I am certain things will begin to return to you slowly." The nurse smiled at her and waved for Thor to come over. "Lady, I have someone special here I would like you to meet. This is Prince Thor. . . your-"

"Your friend." Thor finished the nurse's sentence as she looked at him confused.

"Thank you for your help nurse in treating her. She shall spend the day with me. Report back tomorrow to maintain her improvement." She bowed towards him and left.

Astrid smiled tenderly at him as he approached her bed. She moved her long hair to behind her as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Do you remember me?" He asked as she studied his face and looked at him sadly. "No, I am sorry."

"My name is Prince Thor. I am Odin's son, and soon to take his place at the throne. And you Lady, are to be my Queen. I can not imagine how scared and confused you are, so if it is to your wishing we shall postpone the marriage until you feel able. I do not want to lie to you, but I do not wish to scare you with the truth of things." He watched her eyes grow big in fear as he gently placed his hand on her leg. "I will not force you into anything you are uncomfortable with. I promise that to you my Lady, as much as I promise to protect the Nine Realms."

She seemed to be speechless and terrified as she stared at the hand of the strange man on her leg. Marriage? To this complete stranger? A prince? How?

"You are Princess Astrid. You and I are, well were, very glad upon our betrothal. I pray that your memories return to you, but if not we can just remake them." The lady met his eyes but remained silent. "The night that you were brought to me as a proposal you wore white. I could tell you can fight and I could tell you how I felt at that exact second. I had never felt so happy. Victories have not made me so eager to get to my bed as you do." Thor removed his hand from her and placed it on his own leg.

"Have we. ." Astrid began.

"No you are still pure. We decided to wait until we were wed to bed. We have shared a bed together, and many kisses, but never anything more." He ran his hand down her hair and smiled at her. "Why not join me for today my lady?" He stood and extended his hand. "I shall show you the wonders that could one day become your kingdom."

"Prince, I do not understand. I do not even know-"

Thor interrupted her speaking by placing his lips on hers. So soft. So warm. He almost pulled back until he noticed she was kissing him back. He placed his hands gently on either side of her beautiful face. He pulled back and place a kiss on her forehead as he stood.

"I have some matters to attend to before we see the kingdom. I shall return for you in just awhile." Astrid placed her hand on her lips as she watched him walk out of the room.

_ Why did I kiss a man I do not know back? Why did it feel so right? _She wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note::**__** Review! (: Hope everyone had happy holidays! **_

The nurse had left Lady Astrid to bathe herself and dress before Thor was done with his training. She sat in the shower wondering exactly what all she had forgotten and she hugged her knees to her chest. This Prince Thor, he was very handsome and he did seem to be telling the truth. Maybe spending the day with him wouldn't be so bad. She stood looking out towards the window in the bathroom. After all, it couldn't hurt to be escorted around the now new to her city and relearn the things she needed to. She turned off the water and made her way towards the counter where her towel was. She quickly dried herself and wrapped it around her, beginning to mess with her long hair.

"My love!" Astrid yelped and quickly turned around grabbing the towel and holding it in his place. He smiled at her walking forwards into the bathroom. She took a few steps back looking around her for a weapon. He stopped and had a confused look on his face.

"It is me Astrid. Loki. Your betrothed. I am filled with happiness to see your glittering eyes again. Look them on me and come to me." He said holding out his arms. He looked at her confused again when she didn't budge. "What is the matter My Princess? Are you ill? The nurse had just informed me of your awaken, not of your condition."

Astrid took a deep breathe and stepped forward still clutching the towel.

"I have not a clue who you are sire," She said bowing a little towards him. "I must of hit my head, but consequently I have lost my memories. You stated your name was Loki correct? It is indecent to intrude upon a lady readying herself even after betrothal. Please step out and when I am done, I shall speak you with Prince." Astrid began walking towards him to close the door as he began backing way.

"Fair enough." He said as the door was closed. "Take all the time you need, My lady. Although, truly you need none. I shall await you."

Astrid leaned the palms of her hands against the counter. Clearly, there was something weird going on her. Her parents would not have planned her to marry both princes. One had to be lying to her, but which one?

Thor stood tall and powerful while he could fight she could tell he was kind with his people. Thinking of him, she could feel her cheeks turn hot and red remembering the gentle kiss he had placed on her. That seemed genuine, but maybe he was a master of trickery. She had finished drying herself and began getting dressed.

Loki was tall as well but more lanky than his brother who had rippling muscles. He was not bad looking just didn't seem to be the type that could be King. He seemed too small, too weak, too nice. She had heard many legends about the brothers and their father and she couldn't help but think that she hoped it was Thor not his brother. It just didn't seem something the All Father would pick out for his Kingdom. Astrid finished dressing herself and took a deep breathe and sighed, preparing herself for what the day had in store for her.

He stood upon the door opening and bowed to her. His green eyes met her blue ones.

"Beautiful as always my love."

She smiled at him and extended her hand and he laid a gentle kiss on her tiny knuckles. She pulled her hand back and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know not what to do from here. I do not wish to push you from me into my brother's envious hands. Odin knows he would do anything to get his hands on you and take my place as King." Loki stopped bowing and stood in front of her now. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and knelt down. Astrid kept his eyes and showed no signs of emotion.

"Prince Thor has already made his presence. He wishes to take me to see the city sights. He oddly enough, has told me the same story as you. How I am his betrothed, how he longs for me to remember but merely wishes to be comfort to me." Loki sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My lady I can not force you to remember the truth. I can only let you discover it for yourself. I wish for your sake, you keep caution when you are with Thor. He is angry, possessive, strong and determined. He had killed maidens before simply coupling with them. I know this is not of my business anymore love, but I pray to the All Father's glory that you shall remember your place in my arms." He bowed to her once more before taking his leave. He grinned exiting her room knowing what confusion he had just placed into her head.

Astrid sighed resting her head in between her knees. There was so much going on that was confusing her. Why would they both tell her she was their betrothed? She could only be married to one and only one could be King. Loki said that Thor was jealous of their love and that Loki was receiving the Kingdom, she could read in between his sentences saying how bad he would hurt her and abuse her love. Thor didn't seem like the easy going kind, he did when he came to see her earlier seem possessive and demanding. Loki seemed like he cared, why else would he have left her with her thoughts and not tried to push anything further despite how much he was infusing Thor with bad ideas.

She went to the bathroom to fix her hair. She gathered the top half in her hands and winded it down her back braiding it to ensure it staying away from her face. She grimaced when she hit a spot on her head that was very tender. Must have been where she had hit her head upon her falling. She closed her eyes trying to remember anything that could help her figure out the issues of her memory loss. She remembered the sound of crumbling leaves under her feet when the doors to her chamber flew open.

"Lady Astrid. Come watch the wonders of our new Kingdom." Thor smiled at her as she left the bathroom. "Come riding on the best stallion with your King." He extended his hand to her and she slowly placed her tiny hand in his. He closed his hand around hers which engulfed it. Thor lead her down the expansive hallways of the palace. Her blue eyes lit up, her head turning to take a glance at everything as she was rushed by it all. She remember Loki's words and decided she would found out the truth and if she didn't? She would not marry. She would choose a husband for herself and marry for love, not the harmony of the Kingdom. Thor lead her down to the stables and turned to face her as he placed his hand on the face of the pure white steed.

"This is the Kingdom's fastest horse. His name is Stallont." He said as he mounted him. Astrid grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to sit on the horse in front of him. He pulled her back to his chest and grabbed the reins. His strong arms were pressed against her sides. He gave the reins a tug as the horse began running its way down a long path.


End file.
